Simon & Isabelle
by mermaid12108
Summary: Forced to ride the bus after her car is taken away, Isabelle is stuck with the biggest nerd in school. Every morning is torture...until it isn't. Impossibly, Isabelle finds herself falling for nerd boy more and more every day. She can't decide what is more important; her reputation, or her heart. And if she's not careful, they both could break into a million peices. SIZZY. AH.


**Chapter Song(s): **

**She is love~Parachute **

**Runaway~Avril Lavigne **

**Flaws~Bastille **

**Say Something~ Little Big World Ft. Christina Agulaeria **

**If I lose myself~One Republic **

**Crack the shutters~ Snow Patrol**

* * *

_**Isabelle **_

Okay. I could do this. Riding the bus wouldn't be so bad. All I had to do was walk on, and—oh, screw this. The bus was noisy, dirty, and smelled like cat shit. Why did my parents have to be so damn strict? So what if I stayed in our be beach house in LA all summer and didn't tell anyone? I'm seventeen, I'm plenty responsible. But no, my parents had to go and take my car away. They wouldn't take me, and the school was to far away to walk. So that left me with the stupid, stinky, smelly, bus. Ugh. It was six in the morning—I_ neve_r got up this early—but here I was, Running a brush through my hair and puling down my orange _Hollister_ top that clung like a second skin. Well, here goes nothing. I shouldered my book bag, jogging down the steps and blowing out a deep breath. I took the white steps two at a time, my heels clicking against them. Dangerous, yes, but I lived for the thrill. My dad sat at the kitchen table, looking at a news paper. "Good morning, Isabelle." He said, and took a bite of cereal. I ignored him and shut the door behind me so hard I heard a picture frame crash the the ground. Good. The bus was just screeching to a stop by the stop, and I had to run to catch it. I coughed on that black gunk coming out of the exhaust pipe, covering my mouth and nose with my arm. EW, EW, EW! The doors squeaked open and a grizzly looking man said: "Get in, kid."

When I just stood there like an idiot, he sighed and said impatiently, "I ain't got all day, kid. Get in, or I'm leaving." I climbed up the steps, walking down the grungy isle that was littered with trash. A freshmen was staring at me. "Got a problem?" I snapped, lunging toward him for effect. He shook his head and gulped, wide eyed. "Good." I got a lot of stares, and I flipped plenty of people off. But there were no seats available. Well, duh. It was already one third into my senior year at NCH, so everyone already had their assigned seats. I was in the middle of walking toward the back when the bus lurched forward, and I was thrown into a seat. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen onto somebody until arms loosely encircled my waist. I looked up, and my breath hitched. Brown eyes the color of cherry wood starred back at me. There was a moment of silence, and...well, I couldn't describe it, but I felt a sort of connection to him. I couldn't describe how, but...well, it was just _there_. But...oh my god. It was _Simon Lewis_, one of the biggest nerds in our school. I curled my lip in disgust and shoved myself off of him. I tried to stand, but a shout of "_GET YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE I PULL THIS BUS OVER_!" From the driver sent me back down. Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest. I thought teachers weren't even aloud to cuss. Oh, whatever. I could feel Simon's eyes on me, but I refused to turn around. _Stop reacting to him like that._ I ordered my body. Why did just sitting next to him turn me into a giant, walking hormone? But, none of it mattered. He was the dead end of the high school food end, and I was at the top. I was Isabelle Lightwood, the most popular girl at school. Nothing but that mattered.

* * *

_**Simon**_

Wow. That was all I could say. All day, all I could think of was eyes the color of good whiskey. Of lips as plump and as red as a strawberry, and long, dark hair that hung like a cape down her back, cut off at her waist. All I could think about was _Isabelle Lightwood_. I literally couldn't gt her out of my mind. Screw trig, there was no way I could concentrate. The smell of vanilla kept distracting me. I swear I could still smell it on me. _Okay, Simon. Concentrate. You have no chance in hell with her. _I tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. Times, something something, numbers, letters, blah, blah, divide by two, blah, something, I don't care, orange holister shirt, ripped jeans, brown eyes...

And it went like that for the rest of the day. By the time I walked into my 8th period chem class, I was posotive I was never going to learn anything ever again. I sat down in my seat, and I was instantly aware of a certain someone near the back. I'd Known she was in the class, but I'd never been _this_ aware. God, what was wrong with me? The fat old guy who was our teacher hobled to the front of the room, clutching a clipboard. "Today, you vill be azzigned a new lab partner for the prouject." The guy was german, and we couldn't understand what he was saying half the time because of his accent. I understand what he said next loud and cllear, though. "Ehm, first is Simon Levis, and...um...yes, that's it. Issibellie Lightvood."

* * *

_**Isabelle **_

No. No way. My eyes flicked up about the same time he turned around. Our eyes locked, and I swear all time stopped. He broke away first, looking down and turning back around in his seat.

* * *

The bus ride home was torture, and when I got home it was blessed relief. I usually wnet out with my friends, but I just really didn't feel like it today. I sat my book bag down, and reflexivlly reached to throw my keys onto the table. But I didnt have any, not anymore. There were dad's keys, Jace's, and...those weren't were a bubble gum pink, and a keychain had, in neon green letters, **CHELSIE**. I slowly made my way up to my room, and, oh my god. Those kinds of sounds should _not_ be coming out of my parent's room. I bolted down the stairs, grabbed my phone, Jace's keys, and ran. I didn't even bother to close the door. I sent Jace a quick _**Sorry about the keys** _text, and then I sped of in his car, not sure where I was going, only that I wasn't coming back for a while.

* * *

** So, what did you guys think? ~Mermaid12108 **


End file.
